


Damn Good

by lordjenjen



Category: South Park
Genre: Creek implied, M/M, Poor Clyde, cute and short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:38:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9440798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordjenjen/pseuds/lordjenjen
Summary: A cute little fic about Tweek's amazing acting skills.





	

Damn Good

 

Craig set his tray on the table next to Tweek's before taking his seat.

“So, did you think on it?”

Before the blonde could answer, their table companions butted into the conversation. 

“Think on what?” Clyde asked.

“Craig thinks I should join Drama Club.” Tweek answered. He knew damn well Craig never would, instead Craig gave his nosy friends the finger. “I don't…”

“Hell yeah you should.” Token pointed his fork at Tweek. “You would be the best damn thing to happen to that club since it was started.”

“You're the best actor this town has ever seen. And we had Tom Cruise and John Travolta here before.” Clyde added.

“Seriously, Tweek. You had the whole school convinced I was a two timing asshole.”

“Yeah, you had… no, you are a cheating asshole, Craig.” 

Craig glared at Clyde. “I am not. We were staging a break up so the Asian girls would stop drawing us.”

Confusion played across his friend's faces.

“So… Tweek was pretending…”

“Yeah Clyde.”

Clyde dropped his fork and stared down at his plate, mumbling to himself.

“Your acting is so good, you've made Clyde have an existential crisis about what's real and what's fake.” A slight smile played across Craig's face.

“OH JESUS CHRIST! I-I’m so sorry Clyde! I don't think I should join. What if that happens to everyone!?”

“If I could make everyone in school contemplate what's real and what's fake, I would be so happy.”

“Wait! If the breakup was staged, has your guy's dating been fake too?”

Neither boy answered Clyde. Instead, Tweek turned to Craig. “Okay, I'll look into it, but if I don't like it, I'm quitting.”

“That's all I wanted.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Feed back is appreciated. More terrible fics to come!


End file.
